darkness of the rising sun
by makachan557
Summary: meet Kierra, a girl who just wants aceptance. Rose, a young women who's a girl hiding her emotions. join the saiyuki boys in there new abventures, love will be involed, but no yoai, so don't like, don't read.
1. a chance meeting

**Makachan557: hello peoples.**

**Animefan20000: hello peps I'm with this awesome person today!**

**Makachan557: yay, I'm awesome, anyways, welcome to something we thought of today...around lunch...**

**animefan20000:i was still tired...i didn't have food yet that's why...**

**makachan557: we like dots...**

**Animefan20000:yeah...can we star already my ocs are waiting! **

**Makachan557: -_- fine. Enjoy :D**

**CHAPTER 1: a chance meeting.**

**Kierra's POV:  
**

I was strolling around and then a villager pushed me on the ground.

"hi brat." he sneered, looking down at me.

I just got up and ignored him I didn't care...ok maybe I did but I didn't care that he treated me this way.

"where you going?" he snapped, walking back over to me and pushing me down, making me land face first in the dirt.

I just ignored him. Before brother died he told me not to get mad, it would be for the best.

"hey brat, why are you not answering me?" the villager questioned.

I decided to speak."because I don't have too." I said to him back.

"stupid brat." he said smug. Walking away, leaving me on the ground.

**Goku's POV:**

"Sanzo, I'm hungry." I complained, Sanzo getting more annoyed then before.

"Goku stop complaining!we are almost there!" Sanzo yelled.

"fine..." I unwilling said, pouting in the back, Rose laughing silently next to me.

Sanzo sighed in the front."idiots"He muttered to himself.

"what did you say Sanzo?" Rose asked, that evil look in her eyes.

"not you rose the others"He said begrudgingly.

"thank you." she sweetly said, sitting back in the seat.

Sanzo sighed in relief glad he got himself outta that situation.

"Sanzo, I need food." I complained again, my stomach growling.

Sanzo glared at me."Goku, shut up."

"...fine...we there yet Sanzo?" I asked, getting annoyed myself from hearing Gojyo trying to hit off with Rose.

"we are almost there Goku don't worry."Hakkai said with his usual smile.

"ok Hakkai." I mumbled back, my stomach getting louder.

A little bit later and we got there and we saw girl getting pushed by a guy bigger than her.

"ok, ill worry about getting the groceries." Rose volunteered, giving Gojyo one of her evil glares, and him against the jeep door, waiting for it to stop so he could get out, away from her reach.

I noticed the girl was not fighting back I clenched my fist. _Why would someone do that?_

"ok Rose." Hakkai said, stopping the jeep, Gojyo quickly jumping over the door, and staying his best away from Rose.

"I'm going to go explore the town." I hurriedly said, walking off, the others going to go do the 'jobs', as I got closer to the girl, I overheard her crying. "you ok?"

She looked up at me with big teary eyes."y-yeah..."She said quietly I then brought out my hand to help her get up. She stared at it like she didn't know what to do.

"you going to take it or not?" I asked, saying it as nicely as possible.

"yeah sorry"she said quietly as she grabbed my hand.

I helped her up, asking "my name's Goku, whats yours?"

She looked up at me shocked like no one had ever helped her before or asked for her name."oh...my name is Kierra..."She said quietly almost in a whisper.

"you ok, Kierra?" I asked, looking at her worried.

Kierra looked at me."yeah...its just no one ever has helped me before..."She said quietly as if she didn't want me to hear.

"why not?" I asked, really curious.

Kierra sighed not wanting to tell me and just walked away.

"Kierra? Would you like to meet my friends?" I asked, hoping she would stay longer.

Kierra stopped."R-really you would let me meet them?"She asked hopeful.

"yeah, why not?" I asked, smiling at her.

Kierra turned around"i-its nothing, thank you."She thanked me her eyes filled with hope.

"ok, well, lets go." I gently said, reaching my hand out for her.

Kierra looked hesitant and then grabbed my hand.

"lets go." I said, gently leading her to the inn we were going to stay in.

Kierra looked around and saw my friends and hid behind me as if scared.

"whats wrong Kierra?" I asked looking in her olive eyes.

Kierra looked at me and pointed at my friends."they look scary..."

"they kinda are, but, once you get to know them, there not that scary anymore...except for Rose when she is angry...she is very scary..." I said, shivering at the fact of Rose being angry.

Kierra looked at me"really?you sure..."She asked me timidly.

"yeah, come on." I said smiling, walking towards my friends, her hand in mine.

Kierra shyly came next to me."h-hi"She said softly.

"hello." Hakkai softly says, smiling at Kierra.

"h-hi...who are you?"Kierra asked him softly.

"I'm Hakkai, this is Sanzo, and this is Gojyo, Rose should be back soon, and this is Hakuryuu, also known as jeep, and, so who are you?" Hakkai answered, smiling sweetly at Kierra.

She petted Hakuryuu."my name is Kierra Hakkai..."She said with a small smile.

Then Rose came back "why do you guys need so many packs of cigarettes?!" she did not sound happy.

Kierra instantly went and ran to Rose giving her a hug."hi I'm Kierra!"She said happy.

"um...nice to meet you Kierra, I'm Rose." Rose said, smiling for the first time since I've known her.

"can I help you with the boxes?I would like to help you seem to have your hands full?"She asked sweetly and kinda loud.

"um...sure." Rose answered, not really sure what to do.

"thanks Rose your kind!"She says as she took a box from Roses hand and held it.

I looked over at the other guys, there mouths were open in disbelief, same as mine, as Rose and Kierra go inside.

**Kierra's POV:**

I placed the box I held on the room's counter and smiled.

"thank you Kierra." Rose politely said, putting the other box down on the counter.

"your welcome Rose"I said politely back with a smile.

"so...ware did you come from? Or more like, how did Goku meet you?" Rose asked.

I went quiet wondering if I should tell her...then decided I would."He saved me from a guy who was pushing me down..."I said softly with some sadness in between.

"oh...sorry I asked." Rose apologized, going silent, her dark purple eye's loosing there shine.

I then felt sad"its okay Rose its not your fault...its the guys fault for pushing me down."I said trying to cheer Rose up.

"I know." Rose answered, showing a fake smile, her dark purple eyes still having no shine in them.

I looked at her."then why are you not giving me a genuine smile?"I asked softly not wanting to intrude.

"...i normally don't smile..." Rose answered, looking away from me, putting the food away.

"...but you smiled for me...you looked really pretty with a smile..."I said back quietly.

Rose stayed quite for the rest of the time, she never spoke a word, unless it was cussing one of the guys out for wanting cigarettes continuously.

And through the whole time of her being quiet I stayed silent on the couch looking down as Goku tried to get me to speak.

"whats wrong Kierra? Did Rose snap at you?" Goku asked, really worried.

I nodded a no.

"then what happened?" he asked.

"i...don't even know..."I answered back in a whisper so quiet he could barely hear me.

"...oh..."he answered back, looking straight at me in my eyes, looking for answers .

I nodded a yes and continued looking down on the couch with a distant look in my eyes.

"want me to go talk with her?" he asked, his golden eye's looking for a answer out of me.

I did nothing but I did get up and walk away,leaving the Inn.

Goku ran after me, grabbing my wrist and turning me around. "Kierra, whats wrong?"

I glared at him and then shook my wrist away from him and jumped on the roof."I don't have to tell you!"I yelled at him and ran away from him.

"...i just wanted to know..." he said, just as I was out of sight.

**Rose's POV:**

"Goku? Whats wrong?" I asked, worried about my friend, even though I would never show it.

"Kierra ran away after I tried to ask what was wrong...what I do?"He asked with clear question and sadness in his voice.

"you did nothing Goku, ok? Its my fault..." I answered, flashing a fake smile at Goku, it vanishing right after.

Goku looked up alarmed"What did you do Rose?"He asked concerned.

"...I..." I started, going silent afterwords.

He still looked at me with question"what did you do to her Rose?Tell me?!"He asked forcefully.

I turned around and glared at him "its nothing Goku, I'll be back ok?" I said, my glare loosening up.

He looked at me in fear."O-okay Rose...don't do anything weird okay?"He said shaking.

"don't worry Goku, I wont." I answered back, kissing him on top of the head on running outside of the inn, following the same tracks Kierra did.

Kierra was sitting near a lake in front of a tree looking at her necklace sadly.

"found you, your really good at hiding Kierra." I said, landing next to her, slipping by accident and falling onto my back.

Kierra looked at me in shock and then started giggling."A-are you always that clumsy?"She asked through giggles.

"no, just slipped." I answered, sitting up.

Kierra smiled"ok then...how did you find me?"She asked with question.

"it was hard, but once I figured out the only place I haven't checked was the lake...yeah...that's how I found you..." I answered, smiling and scratching the back of my head.

She started to laugh."Yeah I have been told I am good at hiding...so by pure chances you found me?just like big brother..."She said the last bit a bit sadly.

"...what happened to your brother?" I asked not realizing the Kierra and me were being watched.

Kierra then went silent. Then after a bit she started to speak."My brother...died by being beaten to death by humans who were scared of him..."She said sadly.

"oh...sorry I asked..." I apologized, looking out at the water.

Kierra looked at me in wonder."why are you apologizing when you asked and when you didn't know what happened?"She said truly confused.

"I don't know...I've always done that..." I answered, still looking at the lake.

Kierra chuckled a little."well that is a weird thing to do..."She said through a small smile."did you know me and brother would play here every day?It was a tradition for us...till he died."She said smiling a small smile truly nostalgic.

"really? Me and my dad would always come here to...when I went looking for you...and realized you were most likely at the lake...I really didn't want to come..." I answered back, looking down sad.

She looked at me."why didn't you want to come..."She asked me looking at me with big eyes.

"this was the place they killed my dad..." I answered, tears filling my eyes.

She looked at me sad."oh...well my mom tried to drown me here when I was 5..."She said sadly.

"that's mean." I answered back, the tears gone from my eyes.

She nodded"yeah...my mom was crazy..."She answered back.

"your mom was one of them, wasn't she?" I asked.

"yeah same with my dad...except my dad was one of the few who didn't go crazy same with my brother. I was adopted into the family so I was a human..."she said sadly.

"oh, that s pretty cool." I answered back, standing up.

"I guess..."She asked and then looked at the lake as if asking it for guidance.

"you going to come with?" I asked, holding out my hand to her.

She looked at it for a moment"y-yeah..."She asked hesitantly and gently grabbed my hand.

That was when I felt hands on my back, pushing me forwards, I let go of Kierra's hand, as I fell down the bank and into the lake.

**Kierra's POV:**

"Hey what was that for!"I said to the guy who pushed Rose.

"she was annoying me." he answered back sharply, grinning at the fact Rose wasn't coming back up.

I glared at him and tried to keep my breathing In check I wont lose control. I then went to Rose and tried to help her up.

She was coughing up water, she was soaked, and she looked so scared...

"hey Rose need help?"I asked reaching my hand out to her.

She reached her hand out and shivering, took my hand.

I Pulled her up. Ignoring the guy who was there.

"thanks." she thanked, standing up, with my help, as we both started walking by the guy.

The guy let Rose go but then when I came he pushed me down. Not fighting back I just tried to get up.

When he came back to keep me down, he stopped midway, as Rose was standing in front of him, something shiny against his neck.

It was a knife I wonder why she is helping me?

"where did you get the knife?" the person asked, his eye's wide at the knife. "I own it, that s where I got it."

"Not that way girl!Just let me hurt the brat and you can go!"He shouted at Rose.

All she did was grin at the person, not responding.

I just got up and smiled"let him go Rose its not worth it...i will be fine I deal with him everyday..."I said trying to make it better I didn't want the guy to be killed. Even though he hurt me.

"...fine." Rose answered, taking the knife off the guys neck, grabbing my hand tightly, and leading me back to the inn.

**Sanzo's POV:**

whats taking them so long? Rose hasn't been out this long before, its worrying, even thought I would never show it.

Hakkai walked in"hey Sanzo do you know where Rose is...I'm starting to get worried."He said with a worried tone.

"no, I don't know where she is, and I frankly don't care." I lied, looking out the inn window, looking for any signs for Rose.

This is where we heard a door opened and we heard Rose talking.

I let out a small sigh of relief as Rose walks by the bedroom door to her room.

Then Kierra came in shyly. Looking around Wary hiding behind the wall.

"what wrongs Kierra?" I asked walking out of the bedroom over to her.

She looked at me"n-nothing...i-its just...i have been told...I'm a little shy..."She said shyly.

"oh." I answered back. _Weird kid, that is not shy, its more avoiding._

She walked away from the wall."I-I'm sorry if I'm causing you trouble..."She said quietly.

"your not." I answered "what happened to Rose?"

"o-okay...She went to her room..."She said timidly.

"I know that, I meant what happened to her out side of her room?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"o-oh...she went to find me...but then some guy tried to push me down so Rose tried to hurt him..."She answered very quiet.

"is he still alive?!" I asked.

"yes...i stopped her from killing him..."She said shyly with some confusion.

"that s a first, most of the time she would just kill him, no questions asked." I said surprised. _I wonder how she did it, normally Rose doesn't have much emotion._

She looked at me"If your wondering how I did it I just asked her not to kill him."She said seriously with bluntness.

"...you just asked her?" I asked looking back at all the time anyone of us asked her to stop doing anything, and how a knife was thrown at us every time.

She smiled"Yep!"She said.

"ok...do you know why the floors wet?" I asked, extremely annoyed at the sound of Goku in the other room fighting with Goyjo.

She looked at me with questioning eyes."But...Sanzo...its not wet."She said.

I looked at her annoyed. "never mind." I grumbled, walking back to my room, slamming the door shut behind me.

"Goku,Gojyo Shut up!"I yelled to them and went to the couch.

"but he's picking on me!" Goku yelled at me, pointing to Gojyo.

"I don't care so shut up!"I yelled back at them and that is when Kierra sneaked in their room without them knowing and went next to the couch.

"Goku has a crush." Gojyo teased, I now got interested in this conversation.

"I do not Gojyo shut up!"Goku yelled back with a pout.

"now you two, keep it down or well have Rose on us, and we most likely won't make it." Hakkai said, looking at the door cautiously.

I sighed annoyed and then Kierra spoke _how did she get in here again?_"Now g-guys Rose is really nice once you get to know her...and you guys are being loud..."She said quietly.

"hi Kierra...Kierra?!" Goku sounded surprised, that's what he gets for being a idiot.

"yeah Goku...who else would it be a monkey?"She said bluntly.

"that was harsh Kierra." Rose said, standing at the doorway, her dark purple hair in a tight ponytail.

Kierra looked down"sorry..."She said quietly.

"its ok." Rose said back, her voice tone staying the same. "now, what are you guys arguing about?"

"Little Monkey here has a crush"Gojyo teased."I do not!"Goku shouted back.

"STOP YELLING!" Rose yelled.

Kierra looked at Rose"but...Rose why are you telling them to stop yelling when your yelling yourself?"She asked curiously.

"its something she does Kierra." I answered for Rose, looking in her direction.

**Hakkai's POV:**

I looked at Rose and Sanzo, back and forth, and noticed that they were blushing slightly.

I smiled and then looked at Kierra. I wonder how old she was...she was very tiny.

"Kierra, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" I asked, giving Kierra a questioning look.

She looked up at me.

"im sixteen...why?"She asked me questioningly.

"you look younger." I said back.

"WHAT?!" Goku, Gojyo, and Sanzo yelled at the same time.

She shrunk down,"please stop being so loud..."She asked politely.

"sorry." they apologized at the same time.

"then, why are you so short?" Gojyo asked.

She pouted."Well sorry I don't get food from the villagers and I live on the streets..."She said quietly with some sarcasm.

"...you didn't have food?" Goku asked.

"you went 500 years without food." Sanzo pointed out.

Goku pouted"that's different Sanzo..."He said.

Kierra looked at him"your over 500 years old?"She asked.

"yeah, 518 years old." Goku stated proudly.

Kierra looked at him In awe."cooooool!"She said to him.

"thanks." Goku said, smiling at Kierra, a light blush appearing on his face.

And as if to prove Kierra didn't get food her stomach started to growl louder than Goku's. She blushed.

"sounds like someone's hungry." I said, smiling at her.

She just blushed and nodded.

"Hakkai, lets go make some dinner, I'm getting hungry myself." Rose said, looking at me.

Sanzo was just looking at Kierra in confusion going back in forth between Goku and Kierra.

"ok Rose." I answered back, following her to the kitchen.

**[TIME SKIP TO KITCHEN]**

"so Rose...what do you think of little Kierra?" I asked her.

"she's to quite, other then that, she's sweet." Rose answered back. "what about you?"

"I think she is a fine little lady."I said with a smile.

"that's nice to here Hakkai." Rose said, my name coming out with no rudeness.

"yeah indeed Rose"I said smiling back.

"so, what should we make?" Rose asked.

I noticed that the only place Rose has a natural smile, is in the kitchen.

Kierra sneaked into the kitchen to get away from the noise and Goku and sat on the table.

"how about some soup?" I suggested.

"sure." Rose replied back.

Kierra looked at them."whats soup"She asked.

"when did you get in here?" I asked.

"five minutes ago...Goku was being to loud and arguing with Gojyo..."She said quietly.

"oh, that's normal, just give some food to Goku, and that's the end of that." Rose answered, cutting some vegetables.

Kierra looked at her."but I don't know how to cook..."She said shyly.

"that's ok, me and Rose can teach you." I said, smiling at Kierra.

Her eyes brightened and she smiled a big smile"R-really you would!"She said louder than usual.

"yeah, we would." Rose said, smiling at Kierra.

Kierra smiled and gave Rose a hug."thank you so much Rose...it means a lot to me..."She said loudly through Roses shirt.

"no problem." Rose said, smiling at Kierra. "we should get back to cooking."

**[TIME SKIP]**

"its done!" I yelled.

Kierra nodded and just sat down on a chair on the table and was waiting for food. Goku running to the table shouting something.

"SHUT UP!" Rose yelled at Goku, him going silent instantly.

Kierra chuckled and I put a bowl of soup in front of her. Her eyes went wide and she took a bite. She then started to eat a little fast but not like Goku who is eating like a maniac. She was eating fast but not messy.

**[TIME SKIP]**

everyone was surprised. Kierra ate as much as Goku...maybe one plate more. But she did not leave a mess. Unlike the monkey boy.

"Goku, your not going to bed till you clean up your mess." Rose ordered, giving Goku a stern look.

"Goku...if you want I can help you clean..."Kierra said to Goku quietly.

"sure, thanks Kierra." Goku thanked, blushing lightly.

**Kierra's POV:**

I smiled at Goku."Your welcome its what a friend does right?"I said back.

Fighting a small blush.

Goku smiled, and when everyone left the kitchen, Except for rose who was cleaning the dishes, he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, then getting back to cleaning.

I blushed a bright red,and started cleaning again with a small smile on my face.

I then finished cleaning."...good night Goku!"I said to him with a smile and left to my room.

"night Kierra." Goku said back followed by Rose. "night Kierra."

I sighed and went in my room. Needing some fresh air I opened my window and jumped out and ran to the lake. My sanctuary. I sat down In front of a tree,and looked at my necklace which was also a limiter.

"hello brat." a person said, grabbing me by my hair, and dragging me across the ground.

I flinched and grit my teeth from the pain. But I didn't fight back it would be meaningless. Just because demons made me a demon like them doesn't mean I lost my humanity.

"Why don't you fight back?Demon."He sneered at me. I didn't say anything.

"come on!" he yelled, yanking on my hair.

"No!Just because I turned into a demon doesn't mean I have to succumb to what people think we are!"I yelled back hurt."I would never fight back unless I was forced!"I yelled back again.

The person grinned at me, walking out of town to a farm a little ways out.

I grit my teeth from the pain but I ignored it trying to be strong.

We reached the farm, and went inside of the house, leading down to the cellar, and throwing me in. "have fun in your new place demon." he sneered, slamming the cellar door shut, locking it, and leaving me in complete darkness.

I hated the dark and was scared of it. So I cried in a corner comforting myself,by crying.

There was a loud crash from outside of the cellar, all the sudden, light filled the room, as Goku and Rose came down the cellar, Rose dragging the guy down the stairs behind her.

I came to the door."Goku,Rose!"I said through tears."w-why are you here?"I asked.

"why wouldn't we be?" Goku asked, a goofy smile on his face.

I smiled back"i-its nothing...thank you..."I said quietly. And then I broke the cell doors with my strength by accident."o-oops..."I said embarrassed.

"that's a nice trick, lets go, I'm sick of hearing this guy talk." Rose said annoyed.

I smiled and went to go to them but then the guy grabbed my leg and made me fall and took my necklace off. My only thing that held me back,was...gone.

"Kierra?" Goku asked, backing up a bit as I stood up, gaining a sadistic looking smile.

"Goku, get upstairs." Rose said, going upstairs, taking Kierra's necklace with her, Goku following, as I looked down at the guy. And attacked him, but before I could lay a hand on him, Goku came back and shoved me back, Rose continuously calling him a idiot.

"Kierra, calm down." Goku said, I didn't listen, I just attacked him instead, him flying across the room."no I will not!"I said back, laughing in between the words.

"Kierra..." Rose said quietly, hiding herself in the shadows.

"where are you?" I sweetly said, maybe a little to sweetly, as now Goku was gone.

He then reappeared walking slowly over to me.

"hello Goku." I said, the sadistic smile not leaving my face. I jumped to go attack Goku, when something cold touched my neck, as I felt tired, and started falling, Goku running over to me, as I blacked out...

**makachan557: and that's ware it ends...for now...**

**animefan20000:Yeah...finally its done!**

**Makachan557: a night and almost all day, so tired from typing, my veins are showing on my hands.**

**Animefan20000:oh...that's not good...**

**makachan557: yeah, so, till next time...**

**animefan20000/makachan557: peace out, and brofist!**


	2. wake me up when its over

**makachan557: hi, were back!**

**animefan20000: yeah and tired!**

**makachan557: so, who's rdy to for another chapter!?**

**animefan20000: me!:)**

**makachan557: ok. lets start.**

**chapter 2: wake me up when its over...**

**Goku's POV:**

I caught her, as her breathing was really slow, rose was just standing there, shocked that it actully worked.

Kierra, her body was shaking slightly, her eyes scruntched up, when tears started on the edges of her eyes.

**Kieran's POV dream:**

I saw my brother attack me...with a bunch of other demons.I felt immense pain, I was in a corner so I sat down and felt the claws and weapons hurt me.

"why did you have to be human, sweet little Kierra?" brother asked, him and the other demons attacking me.

I shook my head "I-it not my fault I was born this way...why are you hurting me!?" I asked loudly.

"why wouldn't we?" brother asked, clawing me in the arm, leaving a big gash.

I whimpered at the pain and shook my head. "I...don't know..."I said softly.

brother laughed, backing away from me, letting the other demons finish the job.

I felt pain all over me...and black consuming the world.

"weakling." I heard brother growl, cutting his arm,, and dropping some of his blood into my blood stream.

I could feel power and pain take over me and my body then started to heal.i sighed in relief.

"welcome to the world of the demons, kierra." he said my name with a small smiles, his eyes filled with crazyness, mixed with evilness,and somewhere very deep in them I could see relief and my brother in them, pleeding to come out.

so I grabbed a knife from the ground and stabbed my brother in the heart leaving it in there,me crying doing so as my brother smiled.

he fell to the ground with a 'Thud', the other demons whatching me "so, shes one of them."

I glared at them and ran off tears in my eyes.i went home and grabbed my brothers old limiter and wore it around my neck. I felt it pushing the demonic side of me aside and I left and burned the house and I ran away never looking back.

I reached a lonely forest, it being so quite, that i cold hear my steady heartbeat, but i continued going, now in a walk.

I sighed enjoying the scenery, walking in a slow pace. I then saw a girl with dark purple hair and looked really lonely.

she flinched at a sudden sound, I wonder why?

so I slowly went to her making a little noise and tapped her shoulder.

she jumped, and looked at me, her eyes filled with fear, she looked way older then me, that's when I noticed the ropes around her neck and wrists.

I then slowly grabbed her wrists and took the ropes off, she was watching me with carefull eyes, ready to attack if something went wrong.

"hello, my name is kierra, whats yours?" I asked, she looked at me, staying quite, not saying a word, but slowly taking her wrists back, I let her, she then stood up, smiled at me, then walked away...that was when I was woken up by a wet cloth on my face.

**rose's POV:**

I dumped the cloth into the bucket of water, dabbing kierra's face as her tempiture went up, I then layed it over her forehead, her eyes opening.

"mourning Kierra." I sweetly, amd quietly said, smiling a real smile.

"mourning rose." she answered back, a big smile appearing on her face.

"Kierra, were going to be leaving soon, would you like to come with us?" I asked, not knowing the guys were listening to are conversation.

"yes, I want to come!" she yelled excited, sitting up so fast, giving her a head ach, as she falls back down to the bed, moaning.

"take it easy, ok, dont push yourself Kierra!" I ordered, standing up to go grab another cloth, as the other one lays on the floor.

"ok...how long have I been out rose?" she asked sweetly, whatching me move around the room.

"a day, you were screaming stop brother all night." I answered, coming back, and putting the cloth in the water.

"oh...rose..." Kierra, started but stopped, scared to say anything else.

"yes Kierra?" I asked, taking the wet cloth, and laying it on her forehead, the fever fanishing quickly.

" nothing rose." she answered, her eyes filled with sadness, I didnt bug her further on the subject.

"get some rest, ok?" I asked looking down at Kierra, a smile on my face.

"ok rose." she answered sleeply, falling asleep.

I smiled and left the room, heading to mine, closing the door, only to feel sleepyness take over me, as I fall to the ground, a demon coming from behimd the dresser, a wide grin on his face.

**Gojyo's POV:**

everyone fell asleep, while I was left awake, coming back from the bar, walking past roses room, only to find it strangly quite...that wasnt normal, I opened up the room door, to find some dryed blood on the ground, and strands of roses hair.

I panicked, not knowing what to do, rose treated all of us as brother...well, except for sanzo, she had a small crush on him, but she would never say.

I went into me and gokus room, that we shared, and I woke him up.

"what do you want gojyo?" a sleepy goku asked, I showed him the strands of roses hair.

"she's gone." I answered, goku now wide awake, and went to go wake up Sonzo, Hakkia, and Kierra, telling them the news, Kierra, Hakkia, and Goku were sad, while Sanzo was pissed.

**Sanzo's POV (A/N: this is ware some cussing is, so, warning):**

_why the f**k would someone kidnap rose, she's just a annoying...but beautiful women...f**k! I don't know what to f**ken do!_

"we should figure out ware they took her." Kierra suggested, sitting on the bed, her head starring at the floor.

"good idea, but, how would we find her? she could be anyware by now." hakkai smartly replied back, thinking really hard on somthing, same with Gojyo's.

"we follow any trail she, or them, could have left behind." I suggested, trying to cool myself down, but failing, and they could tell.

"good idea, we have to find her, before Sanzo looses it." Goku said so bluntly, that I hit him with the paper fan.

"I'm not that mad!" I snapped, sitting down in a chair.

"just calm it guys, we have to go save rose!" kierra yelled, angry that we were only arguing...when rose could be in danger...I didnt think that far ahead...oh...I hope she's ok...

**rose's POV:**

I woke up in a strange room, a gag in my mouth, as my wrists were tied behind me, around somthing very cold, I tried moving, but I felt pain throgh my whole body, as I notices the stab wound in my leg, I wanted to scream so bad, but i didnt, as one of them, the demon, walking over to me, and standing next to me.

"do you know why your here?" he asked taking the gag out of my mouth.

"no, I don't, please tell me." I answered back.

"your here so we can get the scriptures." he said back, grinning at my face when my eyes got big.

"you expect that he'll just hand it over? wow your dumb." I snapped back, but that wasnt the answer he was looking for, as he stepped on the knife in my leg, making it go deeper, I screamed, trying to escape the ropes but failing. "s-stop!"

"then shut up, and do what I say, and you'll be ok." he said, a evil grin apperaring on his face.

"no, go f**k off!" I yelled back, not knowing what was happening next, when he tied a rope around the metal pole, then putting the other end around my neck.

"good luck exscaping with out killing yourself." he evily said, shoving the gag back into my mouth, stepping on the knife hard, making me scream into the gag, tears falling down my face...

**makachan557: and thats it for now, cliffy :)**

**animefan20000: why?!**

**makachan557: cause I can. bye, stay tuned, and please leave a comment.**

**both: bro fist/peace!**


End file.
